We are requesting funds for partial support of a Gordon Research Conference - Molecular Genetics. It will be held at Proctor Academy, New Hampshire, on June 22-27, 1986. The goal of the conference will be to bring together a new combination of researchers in human genetics as well as molecular genetics of vertebrates, invertebrates and plants. It is hoped that by bringing together the best practitioners in each field that we could muster, each will share the stimulation of the latest developments in the other fields. In the past the diversity of topics has led to a unique and very stimulating conference.